


Sherlock's Favourite Colour

by FrancesHouseman



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancesHouseman/pseuds/FrancesHouseman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry about this. I couldn't help myself. </p><p>The colour is ecru (greyish yellow)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's Favourite Colour

A yellow-grey clue from a crossword pertains

To nausea, storm-skies and nicotine stains

 

But next time I see that particular hue

We’ve just driven out of the circular queue

The low lying clouds are pressing us down

But thin yellow tendrils are filtering round

 

Dread falls away as the miles unfold

My heart starts to ripen to delicate gold

Softening rainfall is rising, it lifts

And Heaven’s released when the cloud cover shifts:

 

The colour of love

Perfect and whole

Soaking my eyes

Soothing my soul

 

To starboard the great sweeping cloak of the night

Is host to a brilliant spectrum of light

And even an ocular dummy like me

Is sure that the message is clearly received

 

Get out of the city and never mind how

Time doesn’t flow, it has always been now

Swim from the maelstrom that’s leaching your health

Like kicking the habit and finding yourself

 

The portal has shifted at sunset’s advance

For moments we ground-folk are blessed with a glance

Of cities that sit in the nebulous heights

Our worlds intersect in the pattern of lights

 

A symphony built on a strange little word

The colour of rescue that sounds like a bird


End file.
